Application programming interfaces provide building blocks for computer programs. Typically, an application programming interface (API) is developed for a specific programming language. Such an API may describe operations, inputs, outputs, and underlying types of a program that is part of a system or is deployed on a platform developed in the programming language. For example, a program developed in Java® may use a Java API to interact with system hardware, e.g., hardware layer of a cloud platform. An API may include various specifications such as routines, data structures, object classes, and variables of a program. An API may specify how operations are executed within a program. For example, in accordance with API specification, point-to-point connectivity might be required between operation requester and operation executor to perform synchronous execution of an operation. Thus, operation requester and operation executor are coupled together which introduces complexity in a program landscape. Moreover, thread blocking and unexpected interruptions may occur during execution of the operation.